jojofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Nebet Akechi
"As a rookie detective, I'm always anticipating towards discovering the truth behind what has occurred. However, if vigilantes compared to the Conspiracy Crusaders are going to follow their footsteps and go far mercilessly create more consequences for the public-being, I believe the latter should be brought to justice and tried in a court of law to put halt to the source of their "justice". While the crimes of others are truly unforgivable, the methods of those who call themselves Crusaders-brutalization, traumatization, endangerment, destruction, devastation, degeneration and death, or in "their" words, "retired, surrendered, broken, apprehended, and destroyed"-these are one of the worst things a human being could ever do." - Nebet Akechi Nebet Akechi/Nefertiti; Age: 19, Height: 5'5" (5'6" with shoes), Weight: 120 lbs, Blood: O+ (Former) Occupation(s): High School Student (graduated; doesn’t go to college however), Freelance Detective, Honorary Conspiracy Crusader, Stand User Appearance: Nebet is distinctively similar to her future self 10 years in the future but with a few differences: having long dark brown hair (albeit slightly shorter) with a full gold streak from her bang to a longer piece of hair on her left side, brown eyes with a reddish tint, and shining dark skin that appears lighter whenever she stands on the sunlight. As a detective, she wears a tan peacoat with six black buttons and three ivory cuff links on each sleeve and a gold, maroon red, and dark blue badge on her left breast pocket patterned with gray stripes and turquoise lining on its edges, a white collared shirt under a Egyptian blue and black diamond sweater vest, black pants, black gloves that extend to her wrists, and black loafers with gold laces. While having a feminine look from her facial features and hairstyle, she gives out the appearance of a man due to her choice of clothes, which would often confuse a few people into thinking she's non-binary. She is usually seen with a silver attaché case inscripted with an "A" on one side while the "N" is on the opposite side, which contains a laptop and multiple case files that she is currently following. As a Conspiracy Crusader, Nebet instantly changes her clothing with her Stand's ability and uses her full name, Nefertiti, as her codename, her appearance taking on a regal Egyptian garb while keeping some of her features as a detective. She wears a black and Egyptian blue outfit with gold and turquoise accents, jewelry, and accessories that consists of a long open dress extension on the back of her dark coat that also has a pure white and dark blue dress underneath, black normal pants with lighter threads, matching high-heel shoes with laser blue soles and caps and gold heels, a metal multicolored hair tie that ties up her hair, gold eye contacts, a gold cape of flames that gradients to a fiery orange and dark red, a blue and gold scarab pin and multicolored upper arm cuffs lined with gold with matching bracelets, a gold, navy and turquoise striped collar necklace emblazoned with a white triangle with gold-lined turquoise and white wings, a gold sun tiara with matching wings, red and gold epaulets, white gloves that extend to her elbows with her sleeves unbuttoned to reveal them, and a gold and dark blue belt with a gold "N" emblem. She also sports deep turquoise eyeshadow, matching triangles across her upper cheeks, a gold streak on her lower lip and a gold pattern under her right eye and wields a laser blue sword with a golden hilt that is holstered on her left hip (in which she oddly uses her left hand to draw it in combat) and a black bullpup assault rifle with blue lining that resembles a FN2000, albeit with a transforming longer barrel and a additional pistol attachment that is attached to the grip, which can be easily detached by Nebet as a suppressed recoiless laser pistol with a transparent slide and a part of the barrel that display a laser blue energy cartridge when loaded. Personality: Before her encounter with the Conspiracy Crusaders, Nebet appears as a polite, friendly, sociable and charismatic detective. Coupled with her achievement as a detective and distinguishable features, Nebet is highly popular among the public eye and has gained recognition as the "Detective Princess". Her intelligence and smooth-talking earned her enough trust from the police to conduct her own investigations despite her young age, which includes Gerald Stewart, who trusts her enough to assist him in his investigation of the Crusaders despite commonly not getting along with each other. On the other hand, Nebet shows a very serious, mature, philosophical and sophisticated side and presents herself to have a strong sense of justice, disapproving of the Conspiracy Crusaders for their methods and is candid in expressing her disagreement, but never forces her view on others and still respects people who have different opinions from him. In reality, this cheery disposition is merely a mask that hides her true feelings and inner darkness. Nebet is lonely and yearns to be loved, in addition to her poor upbringing as part of the lower class. While she was born rich to a family she always loved (even though she didn't realize she wasn't at first born poor), her family fell victim into a series of scandals involving one of their investors laundering money from bribes and shady deals and rumors about her deceased grandfather being responsible for planning a mass suicide of a rival CEO, resulting in their downfall and leading to the life Nebet never wanted. Thus, Nebet had developed a far more jaded and cynical worldview than she initially lets on, even calling herself a curse magnet, or better yet, a heartless being in reference to her misfortune. The abandonment and abuse caused her to have a desperate desire to be acknowledged and needed by many, which she is forthright about being the primary drive for her actions as a detective. She is also narcissistic and is much of a pragmatist, wishing to see herself as a hero while the others who oppose her are viewed as the criminals and will do anything for personal gain, even if she had to take extreme measures that will risk her career and reputation and create unnecessary damage. In hopes of making others accept her, Nebet had carefully crafted her status and image as a Detective Princess, even focusing on her grades, personality, life and public image and naming herself after the fictional Japanese detective so that everybody would want her around. Hints of her nature are easily explained through constant references of philosophers, detective novels and Disney movies. Although Nebet never shows the dark side of her to the public, she can act passive-aggressive, cold, focused and very analytical when she speaks with others hostile to her or the other way around (although to a lesser degree as she never takes them seriously) or when she is alone or working with shady groups. After meeting with the Conspiracy Crusaders, Nebet experiences genuine happiness from how it feels to be with them for the first time, especially Rook. Nebet both admires and envies him, since no matter his social standing and how others see him, both in appearance and personality, the Rook does not let anything stop him from making his own path and instead turns his problems into a path for him to walk. As she is very interested in his potential and skills as a homicide detective, Nebet acts friendly with Rook and highly respects him, considering him as a rival to compete with and somebody you can relate to through similar experiences. Uniquely, one of the reasons Nebet is friends with him is that she can easily sense him whenever she goes after meeting each other. From their perspectives, they both see each other as polar opposites starting from their lives to social statuses, sides, friends, jobs, and the abilities they have. As a result, Nebet begins to show parts of her true personality to Rook after she become a Crusader herself, even expressing genuine hatred towards him out of jealousy as she knows that he has a “perfect life” thanks to him having what she doesn’t and doesn’t want to lose to him, even though the life he had is always filled with unexpected trauma and tragic moments throughout his endless journey, one of them involving Nebet herself. Rook also distrusts Nebet at first, as his temporary tenure with T.I.M.E. has led him to believe that she will betray him and is only using the detective as a facade for her true plans, but as he begins to understand more of her past and her motives as a detective as they interact more, becoming both friends and rivals as they had both imagined, although Rook still has suppressed doubts about her and fears that Nebet will betray him. In missions and battle, Nebet puts up a princely pure facade and bravado as a justice-seeking hero who is only loyal to truth and justice itself and cares about bringing balance and equality to the masses who feel helpless against their oppressors and discovering the truth. She also puts her detective and various other skills to the challenge by developing plans for her team rather than rushing towards the enemy, revealing seemingly mundane elements to help the Crusaders, and using her quick and in-depth thinking to create advantages for the team, effectively becoming a valuable asset to them. Fitting for a detective, Nebet is almost always referred by her surname (or her given name if she is with friends or if she shows her darker colors) and usually speaks in a calm and polite, yet unsettling fashion. Her detective side always has her dialogue with formal punctuation and gold coloring while her dark side shows informal punctuation and darker coloring. Her Crusader form is as the same as her detective side, albeit with turquoise and blue colors added when she speaks. "Well then, let us begin. Don't worry, you can leave this one to me. Take them down, Divine Ra!" - Nebet Akechi Divine Ra's Appearance: is a golden flaming featureless falcon with orange and yellow accents and red eyes with only decorations, accessories, gear and armor of Egyptian attire colored turquoise, gold, carmine, Egyptian blue, silver, ivory, malachite, onyx and orche. The armor is merely superficial, however, as Ra is capable of phasing through almost every attack with it with no problem and is able to endure most supernatural attacks without its armor. Underneath its body, Ra seems to have a pulsating orange core on its abdomen, possibly the source of its powers. Divine Ra's Personality: While lacking a personality like most other Stands, Nefertiti claims that Ra is sometimes not very loyal to its master despite its fearsome presence as it can become stubborn and aggressive when fighting or if it is becomes bored, inactive or not. It also has a dark sense of humor, as shown when it tricks Rook into stepping onto a piece of glass on the floor, fooling him into believing that a window broke, and makes mocking gestures and poses towards Gabriel’s familiar when he is not looking. Despite this, Ra truly cares for its master and will protect her no matter the cost. When attacking, it shouts, "RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA...!!!" Powers and Abilities: As a detective, Nebet possesses a stunning ability to solve cases in little to no time due to her seeming knowledge in these cases by being able to gather evidence with help of the police, deduce certain motives of suspects ranging from mental disorders to uncontrollable emotions by examining them for periods of time, write reports based on the current situation of the crime or incident, and talk at length without hints of stuttering or slowing down during court testimonies. Due to her success, Blank is quick to sarcastically, but unironically point out how Nebet is able to solve her crimes cleverly with or without the police’s help and acts no different from the Crusaders, who are quick to get involved in intense fights due to the immense power and versatility their enemies display and later on the news that will result in a verbal war between two opposing sides. Grace even agrees and points out that Nebet is only perfect because her mind believes that she IS perfect while the team is only perfect to everyone’s view, but not on a positive light for obvious reasons. Upon using Divine Ra, Nebet (as Nefertiti) displays a common but creative set of abilities related to Egypt and the Ptolemy Dynasty for her to use in battle. While Ra can only spew out and leave behind fast and fatal flames from its mouth and body respectively, Nefertiti has high control over the surrounding sand and dust to transform and shapeshift it into objects and weapons of her own desire, even using it to make herself more mobile and to cover herself from enemy sight and attacks. However when the two combine powers together if they cooperate, both Nefertiti and Ra can create sharp blades and waves of moving glass that goes directly to the direction they are aiming. Additionally, Nefertiti can generate blades, spheres, pieces, books, bells, rings and arrows of light through her scarab pin, which is responsible for granting her control over her Stand powers alongside transforming her into alternate side. Ra, being made of fire, is resistant and mostly immune to physical and magical attacks as it can easily phase right through them, only being put to a stop temporarily if it hits a large obstruction of some kind or if it gets damaged enough by Stands or other powerful entities. It can also squeeze through tight spaces, quickly maneuver through incoming attacks while slowly gaining speed, and leave out toxic trails of smoke that not even Creatures of any kind can resist its deadly contents. Despite its overwhelming advantages, Ra’s power is dependent on the stamina Nefertiti uses, and may disappear if Nefertiti becomes tired or unconscious from overuse. Nefertiti herself is a very formidable opponent to face, as she has created and uses a plenty of weapons and gadgets in her arsenal like Rook’s, but are more focused on the offensive such as a laser sword, a unique bullpup rifle, drones capable of carrying and dropping molten metals and other heavy items, extendable spears, homing throwing knives, a sharp grappling claw, a handheld rocket launcher that removes sound, a bow and arrow that immediately summons reinforcements for assistance, torches that generate a draining heat on others, and a mysterious core that she somehow keeps inside of Ra’s body. More specifically, her weapons can be enhanced by her or Ra’s powers, which makes Nefertiti more dangerous both in combat and in planning, something that none of the Crusaders, not even Rook despite fighting with Nefertiti at times, can follow due to them always getting focused on the enemy in hopes of winning the battle either through teamwork, sheer force or last-minute tricks on their sleeves. The mysterious core Nefertiti keeps in Ra’s body is the only gadget Nefertiti never made, as it she has no knowledge of it and where did she found it, believing that Ra must have found it somewhere and ate it, giving it immense power. Of course, as Ra is Nefertiti’s Stand, Nefertiti’s has the same powers as the core has, and when activated, gives her and Ra supreme amounts of “time energy” to disrupt the flow and progression of time, leading to outrageous and monstrous results such as slowing down or stopping movement, creating rips and cracks to form time anomalies, creating alternate timelines and fusing them into the real world, looping an unfortunate target back to a second for 10 seconds, sending random people to different periods of time, lagging victims to death, aging or reversing them to a very fast rate until they are dust or cease to exist, and ripping their bodies apart to kill them or to create monstrosities. However, activating the core allows Nefertiti to access her own realm: the “Time Realm” or in her words, “Clockwise”. Clockwise is somehow the only realm that keeps Nefertiti and the others safe from the powers abused by the core, but due to the circumstances of this realm, only the user is allowed to remember the events that spiraled beyond control during Ra’s uncontrollable rampage. Due to this immense power, Nefertiti prefers to never use it unless if she and her team is placed in inescapable situations, wants to go to a large, unpopulated area such as a grassy field, and are dealing with non-human beings or humans who’ve become unredeemable monsters themselves. Nefertiti somehow never bothers to develop the core’ powers any further, as she worries that its power may go widespread and potentially destroy Grimsborough. Ra's Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: C, Potential: ?) Category:Blog posts